Project Summary The Animal Core (Core C) will provide centralized services by generating all the mice needed for the Center projects. A centralized supply of mice by the Core will ensure that mice with the same genetic background are used to minimize potential variations in phenotypic, genomic or epigenomic analyses. The fact that Core personnel are well trained for HFD treatment, skillful in monitoring development and health status, and measurement of GTT and ITT will ensure consistent data quality and reproducibility. Specifically, Core C will generate high fat diet (HFD)- and normal diet (ND)-fed wild-type and transgenic mice, collect phenotypic data and prepare sperm and tissue samples for the two basic projects. Both projects 2 and 3 will work on effects of HFD and/or inactivity on sperm epigenome and offspring health. Both WT or transgenic (TU tracer and KitcopGFP) mice will be on a HFD or a ND for 3 months, and Project 3 also needs to reverse the HFD effect by feeding HFD-treated mice with ND and introducing to a running wheel. To analyze the effects of altered sperm epigenome in response to HFD and/or exercise, the treated male mice need to be bred with WT female mice to generate F1 progeny. Core C will maintain the mouse colonies, perform all the treatments, collect phenotypic data and provide sperm and tissue samples needed for the experiments proposed in Projects 2 and 3.